One process for filling and subsequent fusion welding of receptacles is disclosed in German Utility Pat. No. 87 08 939.4. With this process, the totally manufactured receptacle which has been filled and tightly closed and sealed by the fusion welding procedure has only an inconsiderable residual amount of air remaining in the receptacle by virtue of the step of the procedure including raising the liquid level. The volume corresponds in a practical sense to that of the filler connection. Since the filler connection cross section is diminished during the first welding procedure, the flowthrough opening of the filler connection is only quite small. Because of the small incorporated air volumes obtained according to this procedure, the filled receptacles are therefore quite suitable for use in infusion procedures.
With the execution of such process, problems arise in many instances. These problems imply that the final welding procedure does not lead to a complete hermetical seal without pores.